Armor Fighters XT
Story Years ago a warrior from planet Morgun named Probus was a tyrant and became obsessed with power and destroyed countless soldiers on the planet to achieve his goals luckily three Armor Fighters were on patrol and now Probus tends to find a crystal of untold power on planet Earth the hero's then arrive on earth fighting his forces and finding the crystal to their planet and then Probus comes in and demands them for the crystal and then once he gets defeated he orders his follower to possess a girl and then years passed and the power of the Armor Fighters has been trusted to three new hero's Eddy the new wearer of the Hurricane Morpher Kyle and the Gaia Morpher and Scott with the Pyrus Morpher these three are the new Armor Fighters Forms Hurricane Form / Hurricane Prism Form Gaia Form / Gaia Prism Form Pyrus Form / Pyrus Prism Form The Fighters Eddy the Hurricane Hero the Hurricane Fighter a Hero with a great tempo a good rhythm and a great flourish his Morpher is like that of a music player that turns him into the Hurricane Fighter for Eddy he has his own plans for his future alone not when it comes to be a Hero a great Hero must learn to make his own friends and to choose the path he takes this Fighter's Weaponry is the: Hurricane Greaves, Hurricane Sword and Blaster forms his ultimate form is the Hurricane Prism Form etc. Kyle the Gaia Hero the Gaia Fighter a Hero who loves to play Video Games he often takes his time to reflect on his own training to become a great Hero but his Stress gets the better of him sometimes and would eventually slack off once in a while he doesn't admit defeat at all when he was force to choose his own friend he made called Garus in which he doesn't know of his Morpher is like that of a Video Game Controller this Fighters Weaponry is the: Gaia Gauntlet, Gaia Drill and Blaster forms his Ultimate form is the Gaia Prism Form etc. Scott the Pyrus Hero the Pyrus Fighter and the leader of the Hero's a Hero who plans on his own future and protect anything that matters to him he carries with him a camera sometimes and leaves it behind he focuses more on his own store than being a Hero he soon realizes that being a Hero is to protect the lives on Earth like the previous Pyrus Fighter before him he makes a great leader his Morpher is like that of a Camera this Fighters Weaponry is the: Inferno Fist, Blazing Sword and Blaster Form his Ultimate form the Pyrus Prism Form etc. Plot Armor Fighters XT is based on the events of the Korean series of Armor Hero XT Episodes 1 to 25 1 the Tower and the Cloak 2 Hurricane on the Move 3 the Hero of the Wind 4 Hurricane takes a stand 5 Eddy's way of the Hero 6 X Marks the spot 7 The Gaia Morpher Arrives 8 Kyle's Determination 9 Video Game Championship 10 The Gaia Temperament 11 along comes a Pyrus 12 Scott on the Move 13 the path of a Hero 14 the Pyrus Hero 15 The Hero's Unite 16 Scorched in Flames 17 Revival of Probus 18 the Battleship Drone 19 The Tower is the Battleship 20 The Battleship Offensive 21 Thunder Arrives 22 Downfall of Thunder 23 Probus Lives 24 The Battle in Space Part 1 25 The Battle on Earth Part 2